Dance Of The Sunrise
by Scarletsong
Summary: When a young apprentice is shunned because of a prophecy, she leaves her clan. Only to come back and want revenge after five moons of training in the Tribe of Dark Sunrise. Five cats, one from each clan and a loner, are here to stop her. R&R NO FLAMES!
1. The Begining

Scarlet SAYS: I have this on my other account, Scarlet Harrison, but since I've never finished it, I moved it over here so I can do it with a friend. So no, I didn't steal this from anyone.

**Main Clan Cats: **

**Iceclan: 40 Cats**

Leader: Wolfstar: White, shaggy tomcat

Deputy: Flameheart: Red she cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Spottedheart: Spotted she cat

Apprentice: Brighteyes

Warriors: 

Graycloud: Gray Tom

Bittersoul: Black and white she cat

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Stillwind: Black and White Tom

Redwing: Red tomcat

Mouseheart: White tom with gray spots.

Darkear: Orange tom with black ears.

Lightwave: Black she cat with silver ripples on her back.

Snowheart: Silver she cat with black legs, tail, ears and mask.

Peachfur: Creamy yellow tom

Darkstripe: Black tomcat with blue eyes. cat like his father

Apprentices:

Brighteyes: Warrior first. Orange she cat training as a medicine cat.

Rainpaw: Gray she cat with blue spots showering her.

Icepaw: Silver she cat with black claws and shimmering green-blue eyes.

Queens: 

Dawnrunner: Creamy, mufti dark-colored she cat. Nursing.

Kits: 

Firekit: Red tom kit. 2 Moons old: Dawnrunner and Redwing.

Duskkit: Dark gray she cat. 2 Moons old: Dawnrunner and Redwing.

**Fireclan: 37 Cats**

**Earthclan: 43 Cats**

**Skyclan: 36 Cats**

_A screech split the air of the calm Iceclan camp, startling all the cats in the clearing. Cats relaxed when they saw that the screech was only one of Lightwave and Puresoul's, as they were giving birth to their kits at the moment. Brighteyes, a warrior trained and now medicine cat trained she cat, entered the nursery in a flourish. _

_A few minutes later, Peachstar and Wolfclaw were pushed into the nursery to see their mates and kits. Three kits had been born to Lightwave and one to Puresoul. Peachstar immediately crouched over his tired mate, Lightwave, licking his three kits, two toms and one she cat. Snowkit, Peachkit and Darkkit had been born._

Crouched over Puresoul, Wolfclaw licked his single kit furiously, as the kit, Icekit, was small and weak. Just as Icekit took a deep breath into the world, Puresoul let out another screech. Brighteyes, who had been outside the nursery, rushed in, Spottedheart on her tail. They pushed both the kit and Wolfclaw out of the way as Darkdance groaned. Icekit tumbled to the corner, and lay there, whimpering, going unheard in the chaos.

_As Puresoul lowered her head to the moss, she seemed to stare at Icekit with hateful and accusing eyes, and her last words were, "That kit is no kit of mine. I will not have her live a full life for her evil deeds will start soon. She is no kit of mine." _

_Then Puresoul closed her eyes and died, leaving behind a kit that was not hers, and a mate whom she loved. Wolfclaw's pain was heard in form of a yowl that would forever be rembered. And Icekit gave one last whimper before drifting away into a sea of darkness in which she would soon find as her only love and peace._

**6 Moons Later: Icepaw is 7 Moons Old: **

A silver she cat sat in the shadows, her eyes closed to the world, her black claws digging into the ground. Her tail lashed once as she felt a breeze going by, a breeze that filtered her, Icepaw's, scent in the den she was sitting by. A black and white tom cat, bigger than Icepaw by three times, like every cat, emerged from the den, his bright green eyes taking her in.

"Icepaw, I told you, I have things to do today. Besides train you to fight." Stillwind didn't add what Icepaw knew what he was thinking: She was too small anyway.

And he was probley right, she thought, as she cracked her green and blue eyes open. She was small, more like a five-moon-kitten than a seven-moon apprentice. She shook her head and got up, walking to the clearing entrance. The last thing Icepaw heard before she left was from a she-cat called Bittersoul, Stillwind's sister.

"I pity you. I got a good apprentice while you got It." Bittersoul had commented loudly, yet did not know what she had caused in Icepaw.

Icepaw trotted slowly to her favorite place. It was a tall rock, a small hill of rocks. She had named it Dark Dance Mountain, for no reason but she liked the name. Laying down at the base of it, farthest to the clan, Icepaw thought.

Her clan hated her. Every cat had heard the story. Her mother Puresoul had said she was to do evil, that she, Puresoul, had no daughter. A week later, Peachstar had died with the last words, "Kill not of the kit made of Ice And Darkness. She shall bring hate and spite, death and cruelty. But to kill her would be to kill who you are. Train her and let her live till she is 9 moons old. Then make her a Spirit of ice and kill her."

She was hated. She was an It. Not a cat liked her, not a cat cared for her. Lightwave had nursed her, yet even Lightwave hated her. He had no family but Wolfstar, who hated her most of all. She had no friends. So why did she stay here?

The thought to run away to the mountains had possessed her several times. But she resisted. She wanted her warrior name first. The seven-moons old apprentice hissed and batted away a leaf that had fluttered down from the sky. Pinning the leaf to the ground, she tore the red oak apart, so shreds fluttered as she swiped her paw under it. Then laid down more comfortably and closed her eyes, letting the thick water of darkness and silence wash over her. It was her only comfort. Her only real home.

-----

The sun had half way sunk into the ground by the time Icepaw opened her green-blue eyes. And to what she saw when she opened her eyes, it scared her, more than anything.

The body of a cat lay on the ground, torn to shreds, blood splattered on the ground in symbols. A snowflake, flames, a rock, a cloud, and a star. All were circled by a oval, each to represent the five clans. Earthclan was the rock; flames were for Fireclan, snowflakes for Iceclan, a cloud for Skyclan, and a star for Starclan. Yet as she watched, another symbol appeared. It was inside a square, colored in darker blood than the rest. The square filled in with blood, and then an empty drawing appeared. It was a half sun an moon, morphed together. The circle disappeared into the bottom of the square, so there was a half circle. Then lines stuck out from half of the semi-circle, and the other half was plain.

Icepaw let out a hiss and brought her paw down on the symbols, but as the blood splashed away, imprints were left. Earthclan in brown, Iceclan in white, Fireclan in red, Skyclan in light blue, Starclan in all the colors, and the moon-sun half in black.

She looked at them all, knowing the dead cat with the blue eyes, one that looked like Wolfstar, would disappear after a second, because it was a sigh from Starclan. So she focused on the signatures that she knew would still be there forever more. But her eyes were drawn to the newer one, one that did not belong to a clan. She had seen it before in her dreams, and was in love with it. Why? What was it?

After the sun had gone down, Icepaw finally got up and left, but not before thinking, Would it not be great if a better, more accepting clan was where I was born?

**Warrior Ceremony: **

Wolfstar cleared his throat as he started down at the daughter named Icepaw, who looked up at him with no emotion. Then he began.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of Iceclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and i commend her to you in her turn. Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Wolfstar looked down at the white and black apprentice who was Icepaw's cousin.

"I do." Replied Snowpaw, who sat ahead of the other cats.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowheart. StarClan honors your loyalty and tracking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Iceclan."

Wolfstar repeated this process with Darkpaw, who was now Darkstripe and Peachpaw, now Peachfur. But when he got to Icepaw, he paused. Something was about to happen with the little she cat, whose size was as big as well, a new apprentice. Her eyes of cold green and blue, and her claws of night.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of Iceclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you in her turn. Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do…." Icepaw paused, "I do not."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icespirit—" Wolfstar was about to finish the ceremony when the words, I do not, registered in his head. He did a double thought, thinking a hundred thoughts per second. And a minute went by without a noise.

"Icepaw, don't be silly. Say the right words." Wolfstar growled, jumping down to look down at her.

"No. I will not. I am not a cat of this clan any longer." She, Icepaw, meowed flatly, without a drop of emotion, dodging the swipe of a clawed paw from her former leader.

"Kill her!", "Exile her!. "Destroy her!" came from within the group of cats behind the white tomcat and the small white apprentice. Father and daughter looked at each other, their eyes locked.

"I'm leaving. You didn't even want me in this clan. So I'll leave." Icepaw hissed, anger now in her. Rage firing the eyes not one cat had ever seen hold emotion. And they now shied away from the eyes as the colors changed from green and blue to silver-blue.

Wolfstar motioned for the clan to move so an entrance was created to the exit tunnel. The prophecy of killing the Spirit Of Ice was forgotten. Icepaw backed away till she was at the exit tunnel\, to where the words she said next would echo throughout the past, presence and future forever. Always rembered, always sad.

"My name is Shadow Dancer! And I am no longer part of Iceclan. But fear not, for I will be back." Icepaw, no, Shadow Dancer, paused and gave a smile as chilling as ice. "When I come back, I will have grown into a Warrior of Darkness, training throughout the mountains, forests and plains! I will be back, and I will kill you all off one by one! When none survive this clan, I will move to the next. And you, in you're Starclan, will rember who did this! And no, not Shadow Dancer! But yourselves! You shunned a small kit, a small apprentice! You turned me into this! And for that, I will always hate you! All but one from each clan and a loner of power has the skills to destroy me! Or so Starclan has told me! But we will see!"

Then Shadow Dancer, no longer Icepaw, turned and slipped out of the tunnel, leaving sad, angry and confused clan cats behind. No cat, not even those who were supposed to have trained her, knew she had that much hate and sadness in her.

But soon after, the clan of Ice, they forgot what had made Icepaw, the troubled apprentice, into Shadow Dancer. But they rembered how she was mean in her last moments, and that was what they would rembered, their selective minds forgetting everything else. And as for Shadow Dancer herself…. The clans of Earth, Sky, Ice and Fire for five moons didn't see her. But they heard of her from loners.

They heard of a black-clawed, icy eyed, silver furred she-cat who was unbeatable and untamable. A she-cat that was kind to all cats, from loners, to rogues, to the tribe called Tribe Of Dark Sunrise, where she was training. And they feared less and less, for there was no way that this kind cat could be Shadow Dancer, or formerly Icepaw. At least, until one day, five moons and three dawns later, on the day, fourteen moons ago, Icepaw was birthed…Then they feared…

Then they feared...


	2. The Tribe Of The Dark Sunrise

A/N: I just wanted to say, thanks Jaksgrl! I hope you enjoy the real first chapter as must as I enjoyed writing it!

-Scarlet!

Her ice blue eyes were sharp and kind as they watched the Tribe before her. A few cats cried out words of farewell, some begged her to stay. The Tribe Of The Dark Sunrise loved her and she would miss them when she left. All the cats, covered in mud, some broad shouldered and some slender, watched her from the main part of the cave. She stood in front of them, Reader Of The Shadows by her side, and Mask of Destiny on her other. They were the leader, and the small she cat called Destiny was the deputy.

They were pressed against her side, brother and sister, giving her the formal farewell of the Tribe. "Dancer Of Shadows, we, as the Tribe of The Dark Sunrise, shall miss you, and mourn you're loss for three moons. You shall be forever welcomed in the cave of The Dark Sunrise, and in the Tribe Of The Hunters, where our ancestors lay." Reader said, his voice booming over the cave.

Mask of Destiny, known as Destiny, added her end. "You're stories of greatness will be passed down throughout the generations, should you not return. We will speak of your feats, of the evils you have conquered." Finally, the last part, everyone knew. "Let us all eat one more meal together, before you depart from the Mountains Of The Sun to your true home."

That was the queue for the group to break up. The Dancer of Shadows, known also as Shadow Dancer and Ice, jumped from the rock, landing lightly on the stone floor. Her fur was silver as the full moon, her eyes hard as ice, no matter how kind. She was sleek and slender, with black shadow-like bracelets wrapping around her legs, right above her paws. Her fifteen moon old body paused by a group of a she cat and two toms, and she sat down near them, purring a bit.

"I still can't believe you're leaving the Tribe, Dancer!" The she cat, named Stars In The Night, said sadly, yet excitedly. "When you come back and visit us, you must tell us about the forests!"

The tom at her side, named Leaves of the Fall, purred a bit, knocking her sideways teasingly. "If Stars didn't have her young coming, she would probley come with you!" He joked.

Dancer purred a bit more, her eyes now guarded, though she was sad and the air around her, her aura, seemed to say so. "So had you decided what to name the kits?"

Stars looked back at the nursery, where her kits, all a half moon old, lay with another mother. "The she cat is silvery white, so we're naming her Spirit of Ice, because she gets cold easy. The gray tom will be Storm Of The Night, and the almost black tom is Clouds Of The Storm. The black she cat is Dancer In The Dark, after you."

Stars and Leaves leaned into each other, while Dancer managed to keep her voice light and happy. "Well, I like Storm, Clouds and Dancer, but Spirit of Ice seems kind of cold, doesn't it?"

Leaves took up now. He nodded, agreeing with her, but still said, "It seems cold, but she seemed to like that name when we called her it."

Dancer just shrugged, "Okay. Still…" Now she just trailed off and shook her head. "I had better go now, to get the traveling herbs…I mean, moving leaves from Reader."

She turned and left as quickly as she came, ears going flat as her emotionless eyes. Spirit of Ice!? Was Starclan _taunting _her!? She flashed back to her 'Warrior Ceremony', where she had left the camp of Iceclan, her future warrior name thrown onto the ground hatefully. Her warrior name would have been Icespirit, if she had stayed, but then, a few days later, she would have been killed.

Stalking through the stone clearing, her memories came back to her, fresh and painful.

**Eight Moons Ago: Dancer Of Shadows is almost eight moons old: **

The small former Iceclan apprentice lay on her side, eyes half open, ice blue and the look in them was one of master pain. Her flanks heaved up and down, blood matting the silver fur, her front legs curled out from her body, black claws covered in blood. She was skinny, emaciated even. All her ribs were visible from her rain soaked fur, and one of her paws oozed blood form being caught on a sharp rock that was still embedded in the pad.

She lay half out of the river, half in, her hind legs bend, her back claws latched into the small reeds that grew from the mountain river. The rain beat down on her as well, beating her at all angles. She started shivering then, she small body racked with movement she wished would stop. Stubborn and proud as she was, though, nothing could be done to keep the fever, rain, or shaking at bay. Well, nothing _she _could do.

As she watched the full moon, her eyes started to shift towards the way she had been walking. After leaving Iceclan almost twenty dawns ago, she had wandered into the mountains, for shelter against the leaf bare weather. She had dodged the hawks and eagles, seen the mountain goats and wooly sheep, and the water falls midway up the mountain. And that was as far as she had gone. She had paused for a drink when she felt something over her back, and she had looked up in a nick of time.

She had thrown herself into the water and ducked under to escape the sharp talons, and was carried down river. She had been like this for at least a day, and now wished to leave. She had gotten a fever now, and she wasn't sure it was good to be wet when having one. She might not be a medicine cat, but she was pretty sure she wasn't doing well out it the rain.

As her eyes watched the moon falling gently to the other side of the sky, she wished to just die. While she wanted revenge for the treatment given to her, she knew that without training, she would never succeed. Laying here like this, of course, would only make her worse. The only cats that lived in the mountains wouldn't welcome her, she thoughts, so she was going to starve here. She just knew it.

Watching the moon, silver as her glowing fur, she wished she would die painlessly, and her old clan would suffer for her treatment. Then she rolled her eyes to watch the path again, one eye shutting from exhaustion. Then she closed her other eye, and her breathing grew harsher, her shivering worse as she fought to say conscious.

But as the wind lulled her to sleep and blew her scent back up the mountains, she failed. She closed her eyes and let sleep come over her, the last thing she having heard was from an older cat. One that was walking towards her, exclaiming, "Dear Hunters in the Sky, it's a young cat!"

Then she blacked out, her claws coming from the planting in the fast moving river.

**A Day After The Ceremony**

Now Dancer Of The Shadows stood by the same river, stronger and faster, untamable as the white flashes of water she watched. She no longer feared the birds of prey, as she could kill one, and lifting her head, she watched one speed off. Oh no, she didn't fear them. They feared her. Narrowing her gaze on the retreating shape, she sharply turned her head back to the way down from the mountain. She knew the way now, had taken traveling cats of loner and rogue linage down to the base. She had hunted there, all over the mountain.

As she started moving, her small, delicate paws quick and sure on the rock, she thought the young white kit of Stars and Leave. Spirit of Ice, she had been named. The young kit had died last night, of a fever that hadn't been there the day before. She, Spirit of Ice, had joined the Tribe of Endless Hunting, nicknamed the Tribe of Hunters. At half way to two moons old, she had died painfully. Just like she, Dancer of the Shadows, should have.

Dancer of the Shadows, she thought as she made her way down the mountain using shortcuts. A name given to her by the Tribe of Dark Sunshine. The name before that, the one she had told the Tribe, had been Shadow Dancer. They had changed it, but so had she. Shadow Dancer, nor Dancer of the Shadows, had been her given name. Her given name had been Icepaw, then Icespirit, of course. A cold name.

Near dusk, Shadow Dancer, as she renamed herself, was finally near the base of the mountain. Her steps were getting slower, but still, the moor of the loners, the moor where the Moon Stone, where Mother Mouth, resided, came into view. Scraps of black tar stretched out, but they had been abandoned years ago, when the Two Legs had mostly vanished. Making her way across them, she paused by Mother Mouth's entrance just as the sun reached the setting point.

The wind blew hard, taking her scent past her and onto Iceclan, Fireclan, Skyclan and Earthclan's territory. As it did, she spoke, letting the wind carry her words to the clans, though only figuratively. Her voice was soft, almost emotionless, except for the soft tone of vengeance that ran through it like a steel cord.

"The Dancer Of Shadow, the Spirit Of Ice, has returned."


End file.
